


three turns

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: 3 Sentence AU askbox fills [11]
Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: fills for 3 sentence au prompts from tumblr!1. julius/alice/ace - restaurant au2. julius/alice - college au3. boris/alice - high school au





	three turns

**julius/alice/ace || prompt: restaurant au**

 

Ace comes in through the back door rolling a cooler behind him that Alice knows is full of some assortment of animals that she’s given up trying to figure out the source of.

This has never seemed to bother Julius, who examines the cooler’s contents before presenting Ace with the usual envelope of cash, “Good work.”

Ace pushes against Julius’s offering and, hand sliding to Alice’s waist, pleasantly smiles, “I’d be happy to call it a favor if you share Alice tonight~.”

*********

 

**julius/alice || prompt: college au**

 

The campus cafe is open 24 hours, 7 days a week, even during school breaks and Julius takes full advantage of the 24 hours and free coffee refills.

Alice comes by to refill his coffee when his mug is empty, and he continues to drink it without any indication that he was aware it was ever empty, or if he’s ever aware of where he is when he’s this deep into his work.

1am rolls around when Julius stops to look around just as Alice is approaching with the french press and he asks, “How long have you been here?”

*********

 

**boris/alice || prompt: high school au**

 

Boris often uses Alice’s desk as a chair once school lets out for the day, but the way he slides onto it and taps excitedly on the edge is different.

“There’s a carnival setting up in the parking lot over by my old man’s shop,” he says, the sparkle in his eye convincing Alice immediately, “dooo you wanna go with me?”

Alice, dazzled by the image what the shopping center’s parking lot must look like with small rides, music, and lights going on all night, smiles up at Boris, “Yeah, let’s go!”


End file.
